Redemption Day
by thesilentgrey
Summary: Effie Peterson was never a normal girl, she had a special gift which launched her into a world of X-Men and SHIELD agents. This story takes place after the events of the movie The Avengers, Effie is assigned to befriend and change Loki into an ally instead of an enemy. Yet both Effie and Loki find their relationship anything but professional. will eventually be rated M
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson had been blessed with the perfect daughter. Mrs. Peterson was pleasantly shocked when her baby girl came out with pale blonde hair and shockingly bright blue eyes despite the fact that almost everyone in her family and her husband's family had brown or black hair and green or brown eyes. And Mr. Peterson was delighted to find that his child could be calmed simply by a touch.

But the happy couple soon found that all of the children who came into contact with beautiful little Elizabeth Peterson were horrified of her. They said that she knew secrets about them and that she was strange. It wasn't hard to figure out that their daughter had a very special gift, especially when a man named professor Xavier came to take her away to a school for the gifted and talented.

At her new school Effie's gift was seen as useful and special, not creepy and weird as people would say to her whenever people touched her. To put it very simply; Effie's gift was the gift of empathy. If she chose she could either dive into someones memories and experience their emotions or she could make them feel hers, with nothing but a touch. Over the years she had learned to control her gift, now she could touch others without seeing their most profound experiences, what made them who they are.

Her gift was so useful, in fact, that she was hired as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, whenever there was a very serious dispute between the other operatives or whenever Director Fury needed to know what someones motives behind a serious crime were he would call Effie. Yet no one called her that, everyone called her by her codename; epiphany.

Recently, a series of events had happened that had changed everything. The S.H.I.E.L.D base had been infiltrated then blown to kingdom come by a mysterious man named Loki, and the Tesseract had been stolen by him in the process, a team that Director Fury was calling "The Avengers" had all come on board the hellicarrier, the carrier was almost shot out of the sky, the hulk had rampaged through the carrier and nearly killed more people than the potential crash, new york was attacked by an alien army controlled by that damned man Loki, and because of it; new york was nearly nuked. Now after all the craziness Director Fury had ordered Effie on a jet to go to a secret location.

This can't be good.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Effie sat in the back seat of a small fighter jet headed for god knows where she grew increasingly nervous about what her assignment was, she had been working mercilessly on her hand-to-hand combat, was she supposed to fight someone? She didnt think she was ready for that just yet. Was she going to settle a very big dispute? _Oh god, no, _she thought, _are they going to make me try and calm down the Hulk? _

Just as sweat began to bead on her forehead, the pilot said "'Scuse me miss? We're here." they landed in a lightly forested area, somewhere in the less populated areas of new york by the looks of it. Effie existed the jet and walked to where SHIELD had seemed to set up shop. When she saw what all the commotion was about she stopped dead in her tracks, only to have the pilot gently grab her arm and move her forward.

That man Loki stood there with a defeated expression and a silver muzzle on his face, the Avengers were all standing around him, and his brother Thor loomed closer to him than the others would dare. Effie realized what she had been sent here to do, she would have to use her gift on Loki.

Black widow saw Effie and waited for her to come close to say "Epiphany, you might have already guessed your assignment, we need you to figure out what Loki's motive was so we can decide on a proper course of action." Effie silently nodded and began to walk towards the demi-god when Black Widow touched her arm "Hey, don't be afraid, he cant hurt you with all those chains, and he cant taunt you because of the muzzle, you can thank Thor for that. Fury picked you because he knew you were strong enough for this." Effie smiled appreciatively and kept walking toward Loki, who looked at her with vague curiosity.

She stood as close to the green, armor clad man as Thor did and nodded at him, Thor replied in a likewise nod. Loki was tall and lean, he had a hungry look to him, his piercing green eyes bore into her with suspicion and his raven black hair was tussled yet still slicked back, she noticed all the cuts and bruises on Loki and inwardly winced, this wasn't going to be pleasant. She began to reach out to him then stopped, she said "Prince Loki... I'll only do this with your permission, please let me..." the Avengers looked suspicious but said nothing. Loki looked at Effie with uncertainty and eyed her up and down, deciding if her should let her into his mind, after a few, long, nerve racking moments he solemnly nodded. Effie raised her hand and cupped his cheek, suddenly both of their eyes snapped open wide and glowed a bright white.

Effie saw flashes of Thor as a young child, the land called Asgard, a throne room, ice, Odin, Frigga, all of Loki's most important memories. As these images flashed through her mind Effie felt all of the emotions that made Loki the person he was at that very moment.

Pain

Anguish

Neglect

Loneliness

Fear

Jealousy

Heartbreak

Effie could feel hot tears fall uncontrollably from her eyes and a racking sob run through her as she struggled to regain composure.

Abuse

Sorrow

Guilt

Threatened

Unloved

Unwanted

Insignificant

Powerless

Freakish

Monstrous

She could feel a strong hand grip her shoulder, an act of comfort.

Rage

Numbness

the contact broke and both of their eyes went back to normal, Effie had tears streaking down her face, the tears were still falling when she looked at Loki. He looked at her intently with... worry? Why? Effie wondered as she quickly wiped the tears from her face. _This man... this man deserves one act of compassion before they do lord knows what to him. _

Effie placed her hand on Loki's cheek once more and he jerked back slightly with unease but quickly went back to his original position. Effie channeled feelings of caring and warmth into Loki's mind and spoke to him through his mind _"Loki Laufyson, as long as I live I will make sure you never feel such pain again, its never too late to redeem yourself"_

Effie took her hand off of his cheek then ran back to the jet, hoping no one would see her starting to cry again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Effie sat at her station on the hellicarrier sorting through files and such when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Director Fury and stood up rapidly "Yes, Director Fury." said Effie as she stood at attention. "At ease, epiphany. Come with me."

Effie quietly followed Fury as he led her to the briefing room, she walked in and noticed Thor sitting quietly in a normal T-shirt and slacks rather than his usual armor.

"I'm going to get straight to the point with you agent Peterson" Fury began "Your spectacle the other day has changed the very nature of our mission."

"S-sir I didn't mean t-, i-its just that the emotions can be very..." Effie trailed of into silence when Director Fury raised his hand

"You do realize that I could fire you for this..." she hung her head in shame and prepared herself to be chastised. "...But that would make me a damned fool." Effie rose her head "I'm not sure I understand, sir..."

Thor finally spoke "If I may, when Loki and I returned to Asgard, the all-father, Odin, was sorrowful but furious with my brother. I had to convince him not to execute Loki right then and there. I explained to him how you reacted to reading Loki's emotions and I managed to strike a bargain with my father. He agreed he would not kill him if Loki completely and truly changed his ways and joined the avengers in the fight for good, instead of continuing on his path of evil."  
Effie sat there, confused, "I'm happy to hear that he wont be killed but... what does this have to do with me?"

Fury chided in "It has _everything_ to do with you, Epiphany. Your new objective is to befriend Loki, gain his trust and make him come to our side. If he can wreak that much havoc while evil he can do a hell of a lot more while good. He could be a powerful ally, if he was on our side. It is your duty to 'therapy' him, in a sense, into being good, you're perfect for the job because he cant lie to you, he could lie to any other Telepath, but not one who can see his very emotions, understand?"

Effie sat there in shock, "but what if I fail? What if he's too far gone?"  
"You won't fail, its not hard to tell that you don't want Loki to die just as much as Thor does."

She blushed and said "Fine, I'll try my best, Director Fury"

Effie walked out of the briefing room and thought to herself; _how in the living hell am I going to pull this off? why does Fury think _I _can do this?! Agent Hill was right, Fury's insane! _Just then, Thor put his hand on her shoulder and gently spun her around to face him "I just wanted to thank you, Effie. Without you my brother would already be dead." Effie took Thor's hand off her shoulder and held it, his hands were massive compared to hers, "I wouldn't thank me just yet, Thor." Thor's expression changed to one of quiet disappointment, Effie quickly continued "B-but I promise that I will do everything in my power to help Loki."

Thor smiled and nodded "Then I will thank you soon enough" he walked away and Effie walked back to her station.

That night Effie didn't sleep, she only thought of how in the hell she was supposed to save this man... er, god. _If I fail, his death will be my fault... no, no it wont be. He brought this upon himself. When you hurt that many people and destroy as many lives as he did you have to pay the price... most of the time that price is your life... and that's how it should be! _

The next day, at the ungodly time of five in the morning, Effie drank around six cups of coffee just to stay conscious. Director Fury had ordered her into work early that day to meet Loki and begin their first session. Fury still hadn't told her how all this was going to work, but she had to try.

Once on the hellicarrier Effie walked to the briefing room and saw Fury, Thor and Loki sitting at the table while five SHIELD agents in their version of swat gear stood, surrounding Loki. Effie sat down at the head of the table opposite of Fury with a god on either side of her, Loki shot her a glance and Thor nodded politely. "Well, lets get started." said Fury "You and Loki will be living together for the remainder of Loki's therapy." Effie blurted out "wait _what_!?" and Loki said "I'm sorry, therapy?" she continued "Director Fury how is this in _any _way professional?" "I'm not concerned with whats professional Epiphany I'm concerned with whats effective. If you and Loki are living in the same house then you will be able to monitor him every time he _fucks up_." Fury's last words were spoken directly to Loki, whose reply was only an eye-roll. "The house is specially designed to drain his power so can't multiply or create illusions, basically he'll just be another guy" Effie glanced at her new assignment and saw him staring angrily at the table, almost pouting. "and another thing, Loki" He looked up to face Fury "if you show any signs of trouble... anything at all to make Agent Peterson feel uneasy, she has jurisdiction to kill you." Fury looked at Effie "would you like to tell him about your little weapon?" Both Thor and Loki looked at Effie with suspicion, then she said "If I feel any danger I can and will drive you to insanity... I can force all of the negative emotions I have ever experienced or taken from others into your mind, I've seen it make a grown man chew his own tongue off. And since your mind isn't faring too well at the moment I would be particularly cautious." Both gods stared at Effie in disbelief, Loki looked more frightened than Thor for obvious reasons. Fury broke the silence "Well then, lets head off shall we?"

Effie, Thor and Fury exited the hellicarrier, which was on the ground at this point, followed by Loki and the guards that circled him as he walked. Effie looked all around her and saw nothing but dense forest, _where the hell are we supposed to be going?_ She thought. Then Fury stopped and tapped the air, to Effie's surprise a key pad appeared, Fury typed in a series of numbers and the air to his left shifted slightly, like a mirage. Fury stepped into what Effie realized was the door to an invisible dome surrounding the house, once Effie went inside she saw a very normal looking house; two stories, a front porch, very quaint. There was a cement walkway from the door of the dome to the front door of the house, the grass was lush and green and the air was sweet with the scent of trees and mist. The building they would be staying in looked like it was made from the trees that grew around it; it had dark blue trim around the windows and on the roof. It looked ordinary from the outside but sure enough SHIELD must have tricks on the inside.

Once inside the cabin Effie and Thor looked around while Loki was pushed inside by one of the guards, Fury stood in the doorway and said "The house is equipped with all the necessities, when you run out of food all you have to do is call base and groceries will be provided. It is also equipped with more security cameras than the pentagon, which will be watched at all times by a guard. If you want to leave the dome you will need clearance from me, no one else. Understand?" He sarcastically added in "Have fun" before he and the guards began to leave. Effie said "wait, they're not going to be here?" Fury replied "No" before he and the guards all left the house, shutting the door behind them.  
Thor, however, still stood in the house with both Loki and Effie. "Brother..." Thor said to Loki as he tried to put his hand on his shoulder, Loki jerked his shoulder away and looked with a cold stare away from him. Thor looked saddened and said quietly "so be it... Thank you Effie." She nodded and smiled, trying to cheer Thor up as he walked out the door. She turned to Loki, "It'll be alright, I promise I wont be too awful" she said with an awkward smile, trying to keep the mood cheerful. Loki replied with a cold expression and said "I would like to go to my chambers" and walked towards the stairs, Effie quickly followed.

Once upstairs they both noticed with disdain that instead of an ordinary wall separating their rooms, only a thick wall of what was more than likely bullet proof glass separated them. "Damn..." the unamused god uttered before walking into his room.  
His quarters were only furnished with a bed barely big enough to fit his tall body, drawers made of black plastic filled with clothes, the walls were a dark blue and there was a light on the ceiling with a fan. Effie walked into her own room and turned on the light, it was almost exactly like Loki's but hers had most of her old possessions in it. A medium sized desk with a small lamp and her old laptop on it was placed beside the glass wall, through it she watched Loki open and close the plastic drawers and hold up clothes, normal clothes, like T-shirts and jeans. He held up a shirt and a pair of black jeans and studied them, then he began to fiddle with his armor, Effie silently wondered if he had ever taken it off in the past week. He stopped what he was doing then turned around to face her "Do you mind?" His voice was muffled by the glass yet Effie could clearly see his annoyance with her, Effie silently shook her head no then faced away, turning on her laptop and sitting on her bed.  
A few seconds passed and she dared to glance behind her, he had his muscular back facing her as she stared at his pale body; only clad in black leather pants now was dotted with scars and burns across his back, she knew he had been whipped and her mind flashed with pictures of a man called Thanos. Effie winced, she had felt the burning heat Loki had once felt, she felt it when she had reached into his mind that day back in New York. She saw his body shift and she quickly turned the other way, she hoped he hadn't caught her staring, that would be a little bit more than embarrassing. _That would be fan-fucking-tastic if he thought SHEILD had sent in a _pervert _to bring him to our side. Ugh I feel like an idiot. _"Enjoying the view, human?" said a low, almost angry voice in her ear. She squeaked in surprise and twisted around to see Loki and jolted away from him, hitting the corner of the room while still sitting on the bed. The god looked at her with a neutral expression, then walked out of the room. After a minute of sitting there in shock Effie realized he was supposed to be under her watch and jolted out of bed, cursing herself "stupid, stupid, stupid!" she went down the stairs as quickly as she could without looking like she was panicking.

Downstairs she saw Loki sitting on the couch of the living room in front of the TV holding the remote and looking at it, confused. Effie sat next to him and he looked at her with freezing dislike and scooted away from her, she took the remote from him, much to his annoyance. After about 20 minutes Effie had taught Loki what a remote was, what a TV was and what shows and movies were, now they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching television.  
After several hours of Dexter-watching Effie could hear Loki's stomach growl and realized her own hunger, suddenly he said "I require sustenance" got up, and walked towards the kitchen with a determined look. Effie was quick to follow and discovered him looking in the freezer on his hands and knees, trying to crawl in. "What on earth are you doing?" he poked his head back out with a wicked grin on his angular face "I have discovered your portal to Jotunheim, you are powerless to stop me now, I shall have my revenge" Effie rolled her eyes and chuckled "I thought you were supposed to be smarter than Thor? That's not a portal, Loki, its a freezer, it stores food and keeps it frozen, Loki furrowed his brow then looked off to the side, squinting his eyes angrily "Stark..." Effie grabbed his elbow and helped him to his feet "yes, yes, revenge and all that. Lets worry about that later, now; we need to work on getting you fed, you look like you haven't eaten in years." Loki yanked his arm away, it was true, Loki was normally thin but he looked sickly now, his experiences since he left Asgard had taken their toll on him. Effie made both of them spaghetti carbonara, Loki promptly inhaled his portion as soon as she set it on the table. "I thought your people didn't need to eat?" she said as she sat down, Loki didn't even look up from his bowl to say "We do not unless we are banished" she sat in silence until she heard another growl from Loki "are you still hungry?" he sighed, annoyed yet again and said nothing "I'll take that as a yes..."

Loki tore through the next batch of spaghetti carbonara and ate 3 sandwiches, now he ripped open a box of cherry pop-tarts and bit into one, his eyes lit up and he devoured the rest. Finally he slunk up the stairs to his room and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! it means a lot.**

**The next chapter will be Christmas themed, if you have any ideas on what should happen next (in the next chapter or beyond) I would love to hear them! just leave them in a review. **

**New chapters should be out every Friday or Saturday, sorry for this one being late. enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Several hours after Loki slumped into his bed Effie did the same, it was only about 8 at night but she had been exhausted from the stress. Wind rushed outside in the forest, the sun had set quickly and the trees looked like monsters in the dark, poised for attack. Effie lay down and set her heavy head down on the pillow and tried to imagine herself back at home. Sadly, this did not work.

_Her father stormed in in a blind rage "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING PEOPLE!?" his words were so loud they bounced off the walls. Elizabeth cowered in the corner of her room, awaiting yet another merciless thrashing. Her small, thin body, aged only 4 years was only barely strong enough to withstand her fathers rage. He never said why he beat her but she knew, she felt it in his strikes, he hated her for being a mutant "freak" and with every blow he lay upon her it all came rushing back. A black eye, a broken arm, cracked ribs. He hit her again and again, screaming "USELESS. MUTANT. FREAK." punctuating every slap, kick and punch with more insults. She tried to tune him out, tried to hit him back, but nothing worked. Nothing ever worked._

Effie cried out in the night, cold sweat beading on her forehead and her heaving chest, her rapid breathing was strangled and weak. Again she screamed, Loki jolted awake and stared at her in drowsy surprise, she tossed and turned, her face contorted with pain and fear. Loki slowly crept out of his bed and walked silently to the wall of glass that separated him from his screaming keeper, he placed one hand on the glass in confusion. _What is happening to her?_ He thought. Then the god realized that she was having what the humans called a "night terror". Annoyed at his concern he sat cross legged on the floor, beginning to meditate to block out the sound of the girl's fit.

Hours later Effie suddenly sat up with one last scream, her eyes opened wide and she clutched her neck, struggling to get control of her breathing and erratic heartbeat. Her entire body shook with terror, after a few minutes Effie began to slowly regain composure. _Thank you, thank you, he isn't here, he's not back , no bruises, no blood. Just a memory. _Then, she turned to see Loki sitting on the floor in his room, looking at her with surprised concern. _This is getting weird, why in the ever living hell would he care about me? Oh shut up, hes not worried, he was probably just confused about what was happening, maybe he thought I was possessed by some Norse demon. _"Um, good morning." she said to the man staring at her like she was a talking fish. One eye brow of his raised, Effie shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed to begin her morning routine.

This went by for six days, Effie would have a night terror and find Loki staring at her, either sitting on the floor or on his bed and then she would teach him about earth and culture, words for things he didn't have in Asgard. Once per day, by order from Fury, she would look into his mind and try to befriend him. This did not go as planned of course, Effie would try to be friendly with him and strike up a conversation and Loki would shrug her off.

This night was just like the rest, Effie shrieked in the night and shook with terror at her nightmare, just like the first one and all the others since. Effie was startled awake by the feeling of arms wrapping around her, making her sit up, a body pressing against her back. She awoke in a start to find Loki pinning her arms to her with his, he sat behind her, keeping her upright. She thrashed against him but he held fast. Terrified, Effie screamed "LET ME GO!", tears streaming down her face _oh god he's going to kill me._ Loki only replied "Shh, just go back to sleep, if you hurt yourself in the night they're going to blame me, say I did it with magic" he laughed once quietly "Like that's worked so far..." Effie didn't have time to wonder what that meant before her lack of rest got the best of her and she fell back into a deep sleep, yet this one was different, this one was peaceful.

The next morning, Effie awoke to feel Loki still holding her, his head rested on hers, breathing sleepily. For a few minutes Effie let herself be held by the strange god and thought O_kay, fine. I haven't had a hug in forever and he's still asleep, he'll never know how frigging creepy I'm being right now...Also he's kind of cute... for a murdering criminal... NOPE no no no, professional, I am a professional goddammit! Ugh I cant believe how stupid I'm being..._Then, to Effie's surprise, Loki nuzzled into her hair and held her tighter. _Ah crap... how much longer is he gonna be asleep? Well, I guess I _have _kept him up all week... dammit, I have to get out of here... _Effie whispered "Loki?" when he didn't respond she tilted her head up and whispered once more "Loooooooki?" and again he didn't respond to her. He nuzzled into her once more and Effie remembered that she was only wearing a tank-top and underwear, her eyes widened and she had to suppress a shriek of embarrassment. _I AM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! How did I just FORGET that I was so scantily dressed!? Ugh, god, I don't know who's more stupid... Me or Fury for hiring me in the first place. _Then Loki shifted and, much to Effie's chagrin, he slowly began to wake up. Quickly, Effie pretended to be asleep and faked waking up when he let go of her and got out of bed. He quickly turned away from her and walked out of the room, Effie sat up and wondered if she should get out of bed. After a few seconds of debating with herself she got up and changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and a T-shirt. Once downstairs she noticed Loki in the kitchen, searching for breakfast, she said "There are more pop-tarts in the back of the pantry" He looked at her with a bit of surprise and she could swear she saw a hint of pink on his pale cheeks. "Uh, yes... thank you" He reached into the back of the pantry and pulled out the last box of pop-tarts and sat down at the kitchen table. "Thank you. Um, for last night, I mean." He looked up from his pastry and Effie thought she saw that streak of pink again before he said "Yes, well... I wasn't worried, I just wanted to get you to stop screaming so I could sleep." She smiled and nodded, getting orange juice from the fridge. She sat down with her glass and took a pop-tart from Loki, which she could tell he wasn't happy to relinquish. After she had a few sips she noticed Loki glancing at the glass in confusion "Orange juice?" Effie said, offering it to Loki. He took the cup hesitantly, took a small sip, then proceeded to drain it. "Hm." he mumbled pleasantly, then he gently lifted the glass and dropped it so it shattered on the tile kitchen floor "another." he said calmly. Effie sat there in shock for a moment then said "What the hell? If you wanted another one I could have just refilled the glass, you idiot."

After the glass had been cleaned up and breakfast was done, Effie decided to use the gym she had found that was in the house. The room was big and the floor was padded, there wasn't any equipment to speak of except for a few weights, a pull up bar and a punching bag that hung from the ceiling. For about an hour, Effie kicked and punched the punching bad with everything she had, trying to clear her mind of her nightmares. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she stopped to catch her breath, as she stood there breathing heavily she felt a presence behind her, she swooped around and found Loki standing there, watching her. "There something you need, Loki?" He replied "Well I was wondering if you would like to spar with an actual partner?" She wondered for a moment before continuing "I'm not sure that would be entirely professional..." "Oh, so this morning _was _professional? I happen to remember you letting me hold you for quite some time" He smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow "Wh-" was all Effie managed to utter before turning an embarrassing shade of red and leaving her mouth slack. _He was pretending to be asleep!? That ASS! _He stepped forward, a little too close for comfort and placed his hand on Effie's waist "And as I recall..." His hand began to move upwards, sliding gently "You seemed to like it just fine." Effie was speechless for a moment then grabbed his wrist, pushing it away from her, her voice became deep and menacing "Let's spar, shall we?" she then pushed Loki gently away and swung a side kick past his head, his eyebrows raised then he smirked again. Loki flipped to the side and kicked at Effie's chest, she ducked swiftly and swept Loki's legs out from under him causing him to fall into a back flip. This went on for minutes, those minutes turned into an hour and still they fought, both dripping with sweat and breathing erratically. Then, after they were almost at their limits, standing in front of each other, Loki lunged at Effie and they both fell to the floor. They both lay there laughing, Loki was propped up on his hands and knees over Effie, a hand on either side of her head. Effie noticed the brief happiness in Loki's bright green eyes, his big grin slowly turned into a serene smile and he still stared into her eyes and she into his. Their faces became serious when each of them noticed how close their faces had gotten, Loki's arms relaxed and his body rested upon Effie's, pinning her to the padded floor. Effie could smell nothing but Loki's natural scent, it was almost intoxicating, his nose touched hers and she could feel his hot breath on her slightly parted lips. Loki whispered "Loki'd" and quickly got up. Effie twisted to look at him sway his hips theatrically as he walked out of the gym. _That man is going to be the death of me... or you know... Fury when he sees this._

Meanwhile at S.H.I.E.L.D Fury met Thor's concerned gaze, who had just arrived back at the hellicarrier, Fury led him to the small room that held numerous screens depicting every moment that passed in the dome, inside and out. Fury said "Re-play what you showed me." a S.H.I.E.L.D agent quickly tapped some buttons and a screen blurred then played an image of Loki and Effie fighting. Thor looked at Fury with surprise and the leather clad man only said "Keep watching" seriously. Thor saw Loki tackle the woman to the ground, both of them laying there convulsing with laughter, then their faces got extremely close. The tape stopped and Fury said "They're becoming romantically involved, we need to terminate the mission." Thor's eyes widened in shock "You can't be serious." "I assure you I am, Thor, if they become an item the objective will be lost and with our luck Effie could actually go over to his side, trust me, that would be a little bit of a fucking catastrophe." "I understand this girl is powerful, more powerful than she realizes, so maybe this is her way of getting to him? Jane changed me for the better, maybe Effie can help my brother in the same way." "So you're suggesting that we just let them cuddle and play house? Letting them get romantically involved would just ruin the mission. I'm calling it off." "If you do that then my brother will die, and Odin will _not _be pleased. I implore you, Fury, let them become close, it may achieve more than you think." Fury rolled his eye "Fine. But at the first sign of this going south I will terminate the mission and contact Odin, it will be on your head." Thor nodded "And I will gladly take that blame. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to Jane." Thor walked out of the office, scared for his brothers life as well as Effie's.


End file.
